Judging By The Cover - Solangelo
by H. S. Fuda
Summary: Introducing Nico Di Angelo the school's "Nerd" and Will Solace the "Popular". Nico and Will has hated each other since Elementary School. Both are sure that they know each other and that nothing about one another could surprise them, but what they don't know is that appearances are deceptive and one should never judge a book by its cover.
1. Chapter 1 - The Popular And The Nerd

**Inicial Notes**

Hello, Dear readers! Everything all right?

Thank you for picking up my story in between so many others! I hope you like it : )

Sincerely, H.S. Fuda.

**POV Nico.**

You know that person you hate instantly. The person you don't hit it off with. You cannot stand looking at this person face and the fact that you have to see this human being every day is unbearable.

For me, this is Will Solace. He is, for a reason unknown to me, "popular", at my school where I attend. All because he is the Vice Captain of the basketball team and by some miracle his grades are good. Athlete privileges? Maybe. And also because, and I hate to admit it, but he, well, you can say he has the potential to be a model if he wanted to.

But the point is that he is no more than an arrogant, ignorant, player and not very smart athlete, but for some reason the boys want to be him and the girls and some boys want to be with him. Why? Obviously for his huge amount of "popularity".

And I would be considered the Nerd, the one who has the highest marks of the school, the one who acts according to the rules, the one who wears glasses, as if having a bad vision was a requirement for being intelligent, which it is not.

Nevertheless "Nerd" is the label given to me by my peers because I care more about my grades then they do.

They don't know that almost my whole wardrobe is made up of black clothing and that my uniform are the most colorful pieces of clothing I own and that's saying a lot since my uniform is white and gray.

They don't know that I'm bisexual and I've dated a girl named Sarah and a boy named James, they don't know that I probably lost my virginity before any of them, when I was 14, and chose to have sex with my cousin Sophia.

However, they don't know any of that, they see what they want to see, and they want to see me under the label of Nerd, more specifically the nerd that Will Solace hasn't left alone since elementary school. This "kid" has annoyed me for eleven years straight!

Like I said, Will is an arrogant, ignorant idiotic athlete, and on top of all that, he's also not very smart, either.

Anyway, enough thinking about idiot Solace, let's focus on what's happening next, two weeks from now my family and I are going to Hawaii to spend the summer vacation, since my parents booked a hotel there and want to enjoy spending a few days relaxing on the beach.

At least that's what I was told as a way to convince me to go too, but in reality this is a second honeymoon for them and I'll be forced to go out with the couple in love during the whole trip, which is not going to be any fun.

And one more thing, I hate sand, I hate the texture, I hate the way it sneaks everywhere in the human body and I hate saltwater from the sea, I hate to swim, I know, I'm a person who hates various things, don't judge me!

Now, or rather, two weeks from now, I'm going to have to spend part of my summer on a beach, with a passionate couple which love public displays of affection, and all of that time I will be wallowing in my own misery.

All of that because my sister is only going to join us after some matters related to school get resolved, or at least that's the excuse she gave our parents, the lucky bitch.

But right now, I should focus on homework, not on arrogant idiots and not-so-fun vacations.

The door to my room opens suddenly, and my dear sister Hazel enters without asking permission, by the way, and throws herself on my bed:

"So what's up, little brother?" She asks without looking at me as she flips the page of the comic book in her hand.

"Don't call me little brother." I complain without taking my eyes off my homework.

"But you're my little brother." She says in a childish voice, coming up behind me and ruffling my hair, with a hug.

"Hazel. Stop." I say sulking.

She walks away, but not before giving me an unwanted kiss on my cheek:

"Ugh!" I say, causing Hazel to laugh.

She goes back to the bed, but this time she sits facing me:

"Are you okay? I mean after what happened yesterday?" She asks.

Yesterday, as always, Will Solace was being an idiot, but there's nothing new about it:

"Why would not I be okay?" I ask.

Hazel sighs her expression becomes serious:

"Look, I know that Will is an idiot. And I know his infatuation with you is annoying, scratch that, very annoying!"

"Hazel. What are you trying to say?"

"It's only a year before you get rid of him. So hold on tight."

"Don't worry. I know how to take care of myself."

"I know you do, but I still worry a little."

"You don't have to worry. Will never did anything too extreme."

"I know, but still ... I want you to know that you can count on me. Always."

I turn to Hazel, facing her, she looks in my eyes, I take her hands:

"I know Hazel. The same goes for you."

She nods her head.

"Good. I'll let you finish your homework. Love you." She says.

"Love you too."

She stands up, kisses the top of my head and walks out the door.

I like to study. I am naturally curious and love to discover things that I didn't know before and to understand how they work.

But that doesn't mean I like school, not because the school I attend is bad or anything, but because I have to put up with the ridiculous pranks of the arrogant idiot that drives me nuts. For that I'd like to change schools, but I refuse to let him win by thinking I'm running away from him. I never run.

"What about Nikito?" The idiot asks, provoking me, as he walks past me heading for his own desk right behind me.

Why I have so many classes with him, it's a question I always wanted to ask the school board.

I cast a deadly look at him and go back to look at the front. It's not like it's worth looking at him, I mean, I suppose his face is symmetrical and the size of his head is proportional to his body and he's tall and have those incredibly lean muscles, his hair is not bad either, is blond and slightly wavy and his eyes... God! His eyes! And his smile too, his teeth are white and super straight... Enough, Nico ! So he's beautiful. Big Deal!

I feel a crumpled ball of paper reach the back of my head and immediately I know who threw it, I take a deep breath and choose to ignore the idiot and concentrate on the lesson:

"Don't be so cold, little ghost." He says, as he tosses a crumpled sheet of paper into the back of my neck, using the ridiculous nickname he made up for me just because of my pale skin.

I hate him. This idiot! Is it too much to ask a person with that appearance to have a brain?! Or a good personality?! Is it?!

He keeps making little jokes throughout the class, he keeps making little pranks throughout the class he splits his time between poking me, throwing that damn paper ball at me and pulling my hair whenever the teacher isn't looking. Honestly, what's the mental age of this guy?

He can hide from the teacher as he is sitting behind me and the paper balls hit my neck and fall back into his desk.

Towards the end of the class I lose my patience and turn when he is about to throw the crumpled paper ball at me again.

I hold his hand to stop his movement:

"Can you please take a break and stop it?!" I shout and then the whole class is watching, damn it!

Will looks surprised for a moment, but then a sarcastic smile opens on his face followed by an expression of feigned innocence:

"I'm not doing anything."

I pick up the paper ball from his hand:

"And what would you do with this?!" I ask in exasperation.

Will shrugs, still with a false expression of innocence on his face:

"Throw it in the trash, of course."

As we spoke the other students turned their heads from side to side as if they were watching a game of ping-pong to follow or conversation.

I take a deep breath and ask with a calm as false as the look of innocence on Will's face as my anger is boiling:

"And since when did I turn into a garbage can?" I ask angrily.

Will leans toward me, getting very close, looking at me intensely and I refuse to step away:

"Since always. Nerd." He says loudly enough for me to hear, but low enough that the other students wouldn't listen.

We continue to face each other with anger, the tension between us increasing as we continue to face each other:

"William and Nicholas. To the principal's office. Now." Says the teacher.

The sound of her voice makes me withdraw, realizing now that I too had leaned toward Will, I turned to the teacher:

"But I..." I try to defend myself, but I'm interrupted.

"No 'but'. Principal's office. Now!" She orders, pointing to the door.

Will and I exchanged an angry look and stood up in silence not wanting to make our situation any worse. As soon as I leave the class I don't wait for Will and make my way straight to the principal's office, I'm barely aware of the sound of the door of the class room closing and the steps of Will behind me:

"I cannot believe this." I say to myself as I walk, not believing that we were actually going to the principal's office. Again! When I finally thought it would not happen again, it happens again.

We had not been sent to the Principal's office for a month. A new record.

I'm in the last year of high school and I'm being sent to the Principal's office by ... I do not know how many times we've been there and all because of this idiot:

"You sent us to the Principal's office." Will says accusing me.

He sounds nervous and hits his feet hard on the ground as he walks behind me. As he speaks I turn backwards facing him, causing him to stop walking abruptly, he takes a step back, surprised by my sudden movement, I put my index finger on his chest as I look into his eyes trying to convey all my irritation with the situation:

"It's your fault." I say poking at the chest with my index finger to every phrase I speak "Don't even think about turning this against me. This is your entire fault. Entirely yours and of your ridiculous behavior." I say and go back to walk to the board, this time faster since I am even more angry.

"If you had not been so nervous..." Will begins to say, sounding annoyed.

"Oh My God! He's still talking. Somebody shut the fucking five-year-old up, please!" I think.

"And if you were not the biggest idiot I've ever met." I interrupt him.

"I'm not an idiot."

"Yes you are."

We continue arguing and exchanging insults until we get to the Principal's office where Principal Lisa seems very annoyed - probably because she has to deal with two teenagers in their junior year - who must have been informed of our arrival.

She takes a deep breath before leaning forward resting her elbows on her table with the fingers of her hands entwined:

"Boys. It's been a while since I've seen you here. I thought both of you have learned your lesson after the last punishment, but apparently not." She says, sounding disappointed

"It was a misunderstanding. A silly joke." Will is quick to explain himself.

"Idiot." I murmur just so Will can hear, but Principal Lisa looks at me with an arched eyebrow, which means she heard. "Prank ... Idiot prank. That's what I meant." I complete trying to get around the situation.

Principal Lisa shook her head in exasperation, then leaned back in her chair again:

"I will not hand you the punishment now. I'll deliver it after summer vacation. You'd better get ready. Now go back to class."

**Final Notes**

Thank you for reading!

If you liked this chapter, consider giving me your vote!

And I'd like to ask that if any of you find any grammar errors, to please let me know so that I can fix it right away.

Thank Very Much!


	2. Chapter 2 - You Like Him

**Inicial Notes**

Hello, Dear readers! Everything all right?

Thank you everyone who decided to read this fanfic of our wonderful OTP!

If you find any grammar errors just let me know!

**POV Nico.**

My school cafeteria did not have a proper clichés, as you see in the movies, only the members of the basketball team sat together, at least those belonging to the same class.

Usually I sit at a table in the left corner of the cafeteria that is closest to the exit door along with Annabeth, Thalia and Piper:

"I heard you and Will went back to the Principal's Office." Annabeth says as soon as she arrives to the table.

I'm already eating so I just nod, not giving too much importance to the subject, it's not worth getting stressed about it:

"What's the punishment this time?" She asks, worried.

I finished chewing before answering:

"Do not know yet. Lisa said that she will tell us after summer vacation. So I will not even try to figure out what she planned. My punishment is going to be worse than Will's anyway."

"Maybe yes maybe not." Says Thalia entering the conversation "Anyway Will is going to get what he deserves Jason always punishes him when this happens."

Jason is the captain of the basketball team and brother of Thalia and unlike Will he was never an arrogant jerk and was never disrespectful to me:

"And Headmistress Lisa is quite fair with punishments as far as possible." Piper comes in defense of the director "She just does not give Will worse punishments because of the team coach."

"This is all ridiculous. We are almost in the last year and Will continues to behave like a child. When will he grow up and stop it?" Annabeth asks, indignant with the situation.

As always Annabeth doesn't like any mention of breaking rules, immaturity and of course the disadvantage of anyone in general:

"When he will grow up?" I ask while looking to my watch for a moment "That is, never." I say as I pour myself another bite of food.

"I think he's trying to spend more time with you." Says Thalia, stating a fact.

I choke on food and Annabeth lightly slaps my back trying to help. As soon as I recover I look incredulous at Thalia:

"Are you crazy, Thalia?"

Thalia rolls her eyes before leaning in my direction to argue with me:

"Just think about it. He's been messing with you since kindergarten. I'd say it's ... Love." Thalia sighs the last word with a dreamy look on her face before shrugging as she rummages through her food, pointing to me with her fork and saying

"A childlike love, like when you mess with the person you like to get their attention, but it's still love." Thalia mocks, making a scene as if the cupid had hit her heart.

"And I would say that you need psychological." I say as I ignore my stupid heart that has sped up with his statement. What's happening to me?!

"Maybe we should talk to someone about it. The punishments are clearly not helping, I could talk to Percy and maybe he could talk to Will." Suggests Annabeth trying to be rational, but the result of her suggestion is just to leave me alarmed.

"For the love of God! Stop! I do not want anyone getting into this story. I can take care of myself. I've been doing this for years." I say, signaling with my hands.

"And honestly ..." Piper says looking at Annabeth "Percy!"

"What's wrong with Percy?" Annabeth asks defensively.

"Absolutely nothing. But I think Jason would be a better choice to talk to Will, they are best friends." Says Piper as if it were obvious.

Annabeth is flushed with nervousness:

"Bullshit! All those years do you really think Jason never talked to Will? Of course he has! And guess what?! It didn't work. And Percy could certainly talk to Will." Says defending her boyfriend.

"Stop! No one is going to talk to anyone. In fact, everyone will be quiet. "I say firmly so that they stop arguing."

"I still think its love." Says Thalia.

I roll my eyes:

"He's not gay, Thalia." I state the obvious.

"How do you know if you've never asked?" She asks.

Piper nods agreeing with Thalia and says:

"It is true. You've never been good at detecting whether a guy is gay or not. Your gaydar must be broken. Maybe is because you're bi."

My head is starting to hurt. I take a deep breath before answering:

"Whatever. I do not care if he's gay or not. And even if he was nothing will never happen between me and this arrogant idiot."

"Whatever you say!" Says Thalia clearly not believing in me.

I roll my eyes and as I look forward, behind Thalia, my eyes meet Will's.

**POV Will.**

As soon as I get to the cafeteria I walk to the usual table that is in the center of the cafeteria, as soon as I enter my eyes immediately located Nico,

It seems that whenever Nico and I are in the same room, my eyes are pulled toward him and this irritates me, since I cannot understand why this happens.

My eyes meet Nico's as I sit at the table to eat and I'm quick to look away just like him.

Someone suddenly slaps me on the back of my head:

"Ouch!" I say rubbing the place where I took the slap.

I look back and see that it was Jason, who is now walking to the chair in front of me:

"That hurt. "I complain.

"It's supposed to hurt."

"Why?"

"Why?! Because you're an idiot. How many times did I tell you 'Stop messing with Nico' or 'Don't get sent to the board again.' I'm getting tired of having the same conversation with you again and again Will."

I below my head as I feel guilty and a little embarrassed by the sermon I'm receiving. Jason continues to speak:

"God! I feel like a father and I don't even have kids. Please, Will. I'm begging you, stop acting like a child. This is not how you will get Nico's attention."

Hearing this last sentence, I lift my head and look Jason in the eyes immediately trying to understand, through his expression, what the hell he is talking about:

"What the hell are you talking about?" I ask.

Jason rolls his eyes and sighs in exasperation:

"Do not play stupid. You're not Percy."

"Hey." Percy complains. He arrived just in time to hear the last part of Jason's speech.

"Sorry." Says Jason.

"So I'm a little slow." Says Percy sulkily as he sits down. "That doesn't make me stupid." He says.

"I'm really sorry, Percy. It's just that Will is driving me crazy." Explains Jason.

"Hey! Do not blame me for this."

Jason turns his attention to me, his frown making me lower my head again:

"Will. For once. Only once. Listen to what I'm going to say. We're practically in the last year, stop behaving like a kindergarten bully! It's annoying. You are not like that. Stop acting like that. You've been bothering Nico for years. Stop. For all that is most sacred. Stop."

"I get it. But that's not really your business Jason, I do whatever I want, when I want." I say trying to sound understanding.

It's not that I couldn't stop messing with Nico, but if I stop, my day will become so dull and I love it when I'm teasing Nico and he gets all flushed with anger, it's so cute and funny.

Jason puts his hands on his face, takes a deep breath, removes his hands from his face and looks at me:

"I'm sure what you want from Nico, is not what you're getting yourself behaving like that. He thinks you're an arrogant, stupid idiot."

I open my mouth to protest, but Jason holds up his right hand

"His words, not mine." Says Jason.

Has Jason been talking to Nico?

An unpleasant sensation comes from the pit of my stomach. I arched my eyebrow, the left corner of my mouth bowed and my eyes narrowed:

"Since when have you been friends with the nerd?" I ask suspiciously, analyzing Jason.

Does he like Nico? Ugh, why do I care?!

Jason sighs before he answers:

"Nico is a good person. He's a cool guy and a lot of fun."

I choke on the water I'm drinking:

"A lot of fun? He's the most dull person I've ever met! He doesn't even customize his school uniform, he never disrespects any rule..."

"Says Will, the rule breaker." Percy says.

I roll my eyes at Percy:

"Whatever. None of that matters. I'm not trying to get anything from Nico. I cannot stand him and that's why I enjoy teasing him."

"You'll also enjoy running around the court today for at least 60 times and of course staying after training and storing all the equipment and balls, because that's what you're going to do today and in the next 2 weeks as well." Says Jason.

My eyes widen in surprise:

"You cannot be serious!" I protest.

"Will, you are the Vice Captain of the Team, you have to set a good example, but since you refuse, you will be punished, so, yes, I'm serious!

"I agree with Jason. Enough is enough. It's time to grow up." Percy says.

"Will, you are smart, fun, and a good friend. Totally, the opposite of this stupid arrogant idiot you show Nico. Stop hiding from him who you really are." Says Jason.

"I'm not hiding anything." I say embarrassed with the compliments.

"Of course you are. You are in the position to be in 1st place in the general examination of the school, but instead settle for 10th place." Percy says.

"I'm not interested in 1st place. And there's no way you can't honestly think that I can really make it to the top spot."

"Of course I can. You're a freaking genius." Percy says.

"You know it's true, and I hate to see someone with a brain like yours spoil it." Says Jason.

Leo comes to the table and sits down next to Jason:

"What are you talking about?"

"About Will behaving like a primary child with Nico and not use his brain." Says Jason.

"So ... nothing new." Says Leo.

I throw a piece of hamburger on Leo, he swerves and gives me a mocking smile:

"Look! I'm not wasting my brain, I'm going to an excellent college. And I understand what you mean, but I'm not a child. I just like to mess with Nico."

"For where I stand I know that you like Nico. A lot." Says Leo.

I look at Leo, exasperated:

"I hate him. And enough of this conversation, let's talk about the championship." I rebate.

**Final Notes**

If you like the story consider adding to your favorites!

Thank you for reading!


	3. Chapter 3 - I Like You Like This

**Inicial Notes**

Hello, dear readers! Everything allright?

I hope you like this chapter.

If you find any grammar errors or have any suggestions just let me know ;)

**POV Nico.**

My day had everything to go well, except for Will Solace. All was well until I entered the school grounds.

Our school has a beautiful garden with a beautiful lawn and several trees.

Today as always I arrived early in school because I wanted to study for a test I would have today, but since nothing is simple in my life, someone, and of course I know exactly who it was, decided it would be fun to turn on the sprinklers right on time in which I was passing next to one of them, which left me totally soaked.

I consider myself a calm person, but whenever this idiot is involved it is as if that calm does not exist.

Soon my anger takes the best of me and I soon find Will near the entrance of the school laughing at his stupid little prank.

Ugh! He wants to be an asshole? Very well. I also know how to play this game.

I locate one of the school cleaners cleaning the stairs, a bucket of dirty water at his side, I go up the stairs, picking the janitor's bucket on the way, Will doesn't notice until it's too late and I turn the bucket of dirty water on his head.

He takes the bucket from his head and his gaze makes me turn and run downstairs, he chases me, until he reaches me when I reach the part of the lawn that is still wet because the sprinkles have been connected earlier, Will grab me by back and we both lost our balance and fell into the wet grass, I turn quickly trying to get Will off of me, we begin to struggle on the ground, I trying to escape from his embrace and he trying to get me stuck to the ground, my glasses falls from my face and because of the idiot we ended up rolling over them.

I don't know exactly how or when, but at some point Solace stops on top of me, pinning me to the floor with the weight of his body and I cannot break free because I have no strength due to the fight. We both stopped moving breathlessly, but still staring at each other, I angrily and Will with an irritating smile for being the one who came out victorious:

Will opens a smile and brings his face closer to mine until our noses touch, I ignore my stupid heart that starts to beat stronger with the proximity:

"I won!" Will says.

Gods! Even with his face partially covered with dirt, his hair wet and with lint grass clinging to him, he still looks like a model. Looking closely it is as if his skin has no imperfections, his hair looks soft, his eyes are a deeper and more fascinating blue and his smile...

Ugh! Gods! I hate him and hate the effect he has on me. Stupid hormones.

I force my brain back to work, I try to push Will off of me without success:

"You really are an idiot. We can't go to school now."

I keep trying to break free, but Will blocks all my attempts making me more and more frustrated by Will being stronger and continuing to hold me to the ground.

At last I give up, I lay my head on the ground, breathing quickly trying to catch my breath, I relax my body which makes me feel the contours of Will's body pressed against mine. I look directly into his eyes, I have never seen them from so close, they are really beautiful:

"Can you let me go?" I ask in a low, calmer voice this time.

Will shakes his head splashing the water from his hair on me, I turn my face to the side to prevent water from falling in my eyes, Will approaches, his nose brushing from the base of my neck and creeping up to my chin making me shiver, then his mouth gleams in my ear:

"I like you like this." He says, making me shudder.

Before I can respond or perceive the crowd that has formed around us, I hear the determined footsteps echoing on the school floor coming our way:

"Get off of Di Angelo, Solace." She orders almost screaming.

Will quickly gets up from me obeying the director's orders. I lie on the floor for a few more seconds, take a deep breath and try to control the beating of my heart before I get up with a little difficulty:

"Care to explain this mess?" Asks the headmistress looking at both of us, her expression is that of who is not to play games.

"Will started the sprinklers." I say pointedly at his own.

Will turns to look at me in exasperation:

"It was you who threw me a bucket of dirty water."

"You deserved worse. Look at the state of my clothes!"

"It was you who..."

"Enough!" Shouts the director. "You're both going to clean up this mess."

"It's not fair that I have..." I begin to speak.

"It doesn't matter. The janitor will show the way to the cleaning products." Says and turns to the students who were watching "What are you looking at? Classes have already begun. Go." She orders nervous.

The director leaves us alone together with the mess made. I take a deep breath to calm myself down. All this is really unfair. What guilt I have if Will is an idiot? Just because he's popular should I accept his pranks without retaliating? Has if!

I get down to get my glasses off the floor and see the extent of the damage.

Damn it! The frame is destroyed and the lens is cracked, slowly so as not to alert Will, I take off my right shoe and hit the idiot's head with him:

"Hey!" He turns to me surprised and annoyed "What was that?!"

I look at him even more irritated:

"You ruined my glasses." I say, showing him the ruined frame and cracked lens.

Will shrugs as if it's no big deal:

"I'll buy you another one." He says.

I put my shoe back on:

"I do not want anything that comes from you."

The janitor takes us to the cleaning supplies, we get what we need and we go back to clean the stairs:

"This is all your fault." I say as I clean the floor.

"Relax. Don't you know how to have fun?"

"That's not fun, it's punishment. We have a test in the next class."

"Right! Next class. Why bother?"

"Ugh! I'm tired of arguing with you. Idiot!"

**Final Notes**

Thank you for reading!

If you like follow the story and add to your favorites.


	4. Chapter 4 - What Just Happened

**Inicial Notes**

Hello, Dear Readers! Everything alright?

Hope you like the chapter.

If you find any grammar errors or have any suggestions just let me know ;)

ENJOY!

**POV Nico.**

I go down the stairs and head towards the door to get out and go to school, but I am stopped by my mother who stands in front of me, her hands clenched into fists and placed on each side of her waist, her expression is not the best, she is certainly very angry:

"Where do you think you're going?!" She asks me.

"To... cof cof cof, uhum, cof cof cof ..."

My mother pushes me up the stairs and on the way takes my backpack from my back:

"You are sick. Your fever didn't cease completely. You're going back to bed and resting. Those were the doctor's orders."

"I'm cof, cof, cof, fine." I whisper in my hoarse voice.

"What? I did not hear you. Can you speak louder?" My mother asks, pretending not to hear me, ignoring my protests as she leads me up the stairs to my room.

"Listen to our mother Nico. It will not kill you to miss a few days of class." Says Hazel.

"My... cof cof ... uhum ... My exams… cof."

My mother makes me sit on my bed:

"I already talked to your teachers. You'll do the tests later."

My mother arranges the bed so I can lie down:

"But, cof, cof ... Mom ..." I try to protest, but I feel my eyes growing heavy.

She pushes me gently, making me lie down on the bed:

"Shhh. Do not worry. Get some sleep."

**POV Will.**

Arriving at school the next day I stop in front of the lawn where Nico and I fell yesterday. I open a smile. That was more fun than I thought it would be, but ... I stop smiling when I remember... The moment I was on top of Nico ... I felt great, but it was different from when I was having fun while annoying him, when he relaxed against me and I could feel his whole body glued on mine, I was ... excited and when he looked into my eyes seeming to see my soul, it was unnerving and pleasurable at the same time.

I liked having Nico at my mercy, below me, I also liked how he fought against me, but in the end he relented. I liked it a lot and it made me more confused than ever. I thought about it all night trying to unravel my feelings without success.

My thoughts are interrupted when Jason appears by my side and starts pulling my ear:

"Ouch, ouch, ouch…" I say as my ear is pulled by Jason all the way to my school cabinet where he finally lets me go.

"Are you crazy?!" I ask, rubbing my ear with my hand, trying to get the blood circulation back to normal.

I look around and see all the curious looks directed at me and Jason by the other students, who try to disguise their interest, but fail miserably. However, this doesn't really matter to me, they can watch as much as they want. I hear Jason sigh what draws my attention back to him that is looking at me in conflict:

"Look, I don't want to tell you how to live your life..."

"Then don't do it."

"Tsc. Shut up and listen. I don't intend to tell you how to live your life, but ..."

"But?"

"If you don't change your attitude the coach told me that you will be expel him from the team."

This news hits me like a slap in the face:

"Wha..."

"And I agree with him."

"Jason. You cannot be serious." I say without believing what I hear.

"I'm very serious."

"Bu..."

Jason raises his right hand in a stop sign and keeps me silent:

"It is not immediate, but it will happen if you don't change your attitude. The school is investing heavily in antibullying policies and it cannot admit the Vice-Captain of the Basketball Team giving a bad example. But it's not only because of this that I agree with them."

"Then why?"

"It's for your own good Will. I know you say you don't like Nico, but I know this is not exactly true."

I start to protest, but Jason's hand stops me again:

"Your pranks are starting to get worse, it's better to stop now before something serious happen and someone gets hurt both emotionally and physically. I don't want you to be kicked out of the team, but I will not object if you insist on this behavior. I want you to seriously think about this, try to find out what's really going on in your heart instead of trying to hide it. Try to really understand why you're acting this way instead of ignoring."

The school bell rings announcing the beginning of classes:

"Class time. Think about what I said.

I enter the room immersed in thoughts, but soon notice that someone is missing in the classroom: Nico.

The class begins and still no sign of him, at the end of the lesson I conclude that he did not come to school, which is strange since Nico was never absent and his frequency was always perfect.

Throughout the other classes I begin to reflect on Jason's words trying to come to a conclusion.

I arrive at the cafeteria and am disappointed not to see Nico sitting at his usual table. The break was not fun at all.

What happened to my nerd?

The next lesson is the same, without Nico for me to watch my day become monotonous, Jason sits down on the desk in my right, I feel like I'm being watched and when I look at Jason I find his grinning smile directed at me, when I see the convinced smile on his face I become angry:

"What?" I ask a little sullenly.

"You're staring at Nico's desk. Why?" He asks as if he already knew the answer, but it would be more fun to mess with me.

I turn my gaze to the blackboard where the teacher is writing something that I already know:

"I'm not looking at his desk. I'm looking at the teacher."

Leo leans toward me, he sits in the desk on my left side:

"And since when you do that?" Leo asks sarcastic.

Jason does a thoughtful position, looking up as if making an important decision:

"No. I don't think you've become a responsible student overnight." Jason says shaking his head.

"Are you worried about Nico?" Percy, who sits behind me asks.

"No." I say immediately, without taking my eyes off the blackboard.

Percy sighs theatrically:

"What a pity. Annabeth told me what happened, but since you do not want to know ..."

"Something happened?" I ask, before he finishes speaking, unable to control my tongue.

"I thought you didn't care." Jason says quietly laughing not to draw the attention of the teacher.

"I just want to know what made the nerd miss class." I say trying to sound indifferent.

Percy sighs, this time for real:

"Thanks to your joke yesterday he caught a cold." Percy says.

I frown in concern:

"And how is he?" I ask, wanting to know more.

Percy shrugs:

"Annabeth just told me he got the flu. If you want more information you will have to ask Hazel."

Hazel. Sister of Nico. I tremble at the thought of her. That girl hates me.

At the end of the lesson I see Hazel picking up some of her belongings from her school cabinet and I debate with myself about whether or not go talk to her. I'm really worried about Nico though I cannot quite understand why, but the fact that he is sick and this is partially my fault makes me feel bad.

At the end I just followed my instincts and go talk to her, only then I notice her boyfriend Frank at his side, but that doesn't shake my determination.

I stand next to Hazel with her back to me:

"Hazel." I say her name to call her attention.

Hazel recognizes my voice before turning around and see me, but when she finally turns around and we were face to face she looks at me like I was worse than the dirt under her nails:

"What do you want?" She asks angrily.

"About Nico..."

She keeps staring at me with an intimidating look, but I refuse to give up:

"I heard he got a flu ..."

"And whose fault is that?" She accuses me, clearly very angry.

"I didn't have the intention..."

Hazel advances in my direction, making me take several steps back, she points her index finger in my direction:

"You never have any intention, but you cause a lot of trouble for Nico. It's time to stop."

"I..."

"I don't know what you want with Nico, Will. And I don't care. Just stop with this childish behavior, this is not kindergarten. Just ... Grow up!"

She turns to leave, but then turns to me again:

"Nico got a medical certificate and will not come for the rest of the week." She says.

She leaves this time pulling Frank with her.

What just happened?!

**Final Notes**

If you like the story consider adding to your favorites!

Thank you for reading!


	5. Chapter 5 - Sexual Tension

Inicial Notes

Hello, dear readers! Everything allright?

I hope you like this chapter.

If you find any grammar errors or have any suggestions just let me know ;)

**POV Nico.**

My flu passed after three days of rest, although I have not fully recovered until the following week.

The teachers allowed me to take all my tests in a single day, which was ok for me since I had studied for it as soon as I started feeling better from the flu.

This whole incident caused a little delay of 2 days in my trip to Hawaii, but we didn't lose anything since my parents were able to change the dates of the plane tickets.

With all this confusion I didn't have time to organize my bags so I was doing it tonight since tomorrow morning we would get on the plane early.

I really would rather go somewhere else, just thinking of beaches I remembered the sand and just imagining already gave me chills. I really hate sand.

While I pack my bags my sister Hazel decided to help me since she would not go with us to Hawaii, she would only go after:

"Are you sure you need to take so many books?" She asks as she reaches for one of the many books I've separated for the trip.

"Yes. Since I won't have anything to do there besides going to the beach I'm going to make better use of my time and read."

"You're probably the only person in the world who gets upset about having to go to Hawaii."

"It just shows how special I am." I say sarcastically.

"Maybe you're just stupid." Hazel says teasing me.

"Ha, ha, ha. It takes one to know one. Mind telling me why you're not going with us tomorrow?"

"I already explained why. I have some appointments that I cannot lose, after all I'm in my senior year. And I am going to Hawaii, I'm only going a little later and unlike you I'm not complaining." She says.

When she finishes speaking, she throws a pillow in my direction, but I catch before it hits my face.

I still don't believe this story of "important appointments", although I know that Hazel is in her senior year and she has a lot to do, it's not like she cannot take time off during the summer break or even do what she's got to do during the trip:

"And what important commitments are these that would make you delay a trip to Hawaii? Unlike me you love the beach." I ask looking directly at her not to lose her reaction.

Hazel turns slightly red, but responds in a firm voice:

"Commitments to my school class. I have to prepare for what is coming after this vacation, I have several decisions to make and for this I need peace without distractions and if I travel distractions will be everywhere."

"I understand that, but that's not all that made you decide to stay at home instead of traveling with us. There is something missing from this equation or should I say there is someone missing from this equation."

Hazel gets even redder:

"I do not know what you're talking about." She says.

"I'm talking about Frank."

Hazel is momentarily surprised by my outcome, I can see it in her expression she stopped what she was doing and is frozen in place:

"How did you find out?" She asks whispering.

I cannot help but smile knowing I hit the target right:

"He's your boyfriend, isn't he? I realized that you guys are getting closer lately. And you are not exactly discreet. My guess is that as it is your senior year and you have to decide which university you are going to go to and he has to decide also since you are in the same class... well, this is a difficult decision if the two of you want to continue together so you guys must have a lot to talk about."

Hazel lets out a sigh:

"I don't even know why I try to hide things from you since it's a waste of energy. Yes, you're right, Frank and I have a lot to talk about, but you cannot tell this to Daddy."

I harrumph expressing indignation:

"Since when am I a snitch? Not to mention that I have more to do than meddle in your life."

Hazel looks relieved, I shake my head in denial not believing she was really worried about it:

"But you'll have to tell them sooner or later." I say.

She grimaces:

"I know, but Daddy's super protective and I don't know how he'll react."

I shrug:

"If he sees that this relationship is really serious he will accept ... Eventually. He's only going to stick around for a while."

"That's what I'm afraid of."

I laugh as I cast her a wicked glance:

"Why? What could he see if he stayed in your tail?"

Hazel turns red and looks away from mine:

"Nothing."

"It's not what your face tells me."

Hazel looks at me sullenly at me having embarrassed her with my observations:

"I could say the same about you and Will." She says.

I widen my eyes when I hear his name, my heart jolts and starts to beat harder. Damn it! I had managed not to think of him today:

"How did Will even get into this conversation?" I ask turning to my wardrobe, pretending to look for a T-shirt so that Hazel does not see me blush:

"How did he get into the conversation? Well, you two have such a great sexual tension with each other. You are so attracted to each other."

I almost left the T-shirt that I had in my hands fall on the floor:

"What?!" I ask exasperate as I turn to look at Hazel.

"You hear me. You're attracted to Will. And Will is attracted to you." She accuses.

"I'm not attracted to him. I hate him." I say refuting his statement.

"You can hate someone and be attracted to that person. It's a matter of chemistry and this is not missing between the two of you."

I roll my eyes:

"You're going crazy." I say trying to disguise my nervousness.

"Nico. If you'd watched the two of you lounging in the mud you'd think the same thing. When he got on top of you the sexual tension between the two of you was palpable."

'_Damn it! That's exactly what I did not want to think about.' _I think as I feel my skin twitch as I remember the feeling of having Will on top of me:

"Stop raving Hazel."

"Stop pretending you didn't feel anything Nico."

Final Notes

Thank you for reading!

If you like follow the story and add to your favorites.


	6. Chapter 6 - We Are Going To Hawaii

Inicial Notes

Hello, dear readers! Everything allright?

I hope you like this chapter.

If you find any grammar errors or have any suggestions just let me know ;)

**POV Will.**

"_You ruined my glasses."_

"_I'll buy you another pair."_

"_I do not want anything that comes from you."_

"What did he mean by that?" I ask myself as I recall Nico's words.

But the most important thing is to find out why those words affected me so much. After all, I shouldn't care if Nico doesn't want anything that comes from me, I hate him, don't I? I really don't know anymore.

I tried not to think about it during test week, but somehow that scene kept repeating itself in my mind every time I looked at Nico's empty desk. But now the tests were over and I have plenty of time to think.

Today was the last day of school, and Nico was absent again, he's been absent all week, honestly it was the most boring class week I've ever had in my life, but finally summer vacation has come.

I'm lying in my bed reflecting on everything that happened, more specifically a particular speech of Nico's, "I do not want anything that comes from you", this really surprised me, and is making me think that Nico must really hate me.

"I know you say you don't like Nico, but I know this is not exactly true." I remember Jason saying.

Is not it exactly true? Then what's the truth? If I don't hate Nico as I say, then what do I feel for him?

Knock, Knock, Knock. I hear the knocking on my door:

"Will, dinner is ready, come eat."

It was just me and my mother, Naomi, at home. My father is traveling on business, and it would be a long time before he comes back home:

"How was school today?" My mother asks.

"Boring."

My mother looks at me, her features show concern:

"You've been saying that a lot lately. Is something bothering you?"

"There's nothing going on. That's why it's boring."

My mother smiles:

"I understand. I have a surprise to tell you."

Surprise?

"We are going to Hawaii." She says excitedly.

"But what...?"

"Your father had some business there and now he has some free time during your summer vacation. So he called me saying that he found a wonderful Hotel and sent us the tickets so we could join him."

I didn't dare tell my mother that I would rather not go, since she looked so excited.

But I think it wouldn't hurt, I could use the free time during the trip to think about everything that happened recently:

"When are we going?" I ask.

"Tomorrow. So you should pack your bags already. We will spend most of the summer vacation there."

"OK."

After cleaning the kitchen after dinner I go to my room to pack.

I get a big suitcase and start choosing the clothes I'm going to take with me. I really wanted to stay, I was thinking about maybe visiting Nico and checking if he recovered from the flu although I'm sure my presence at his house would be rejected by him. But I wanted to try to talk to him and then maybe I'll find the answers to my questions.

If he really meant that he would never want anything from me. Or what Jason meant when he said he didn't think it was true that I didn't like Nico.

What do I really feel for him? I really don't know the answer? Or do I just not want to accept it, and so I refuse to acknowledge it?

Since a long time ago, my favorite thing to do has been provoking Nico. He seems to be expressionless at first glance, but if you do something that annoys him he becomes very expressive. I want to see the different expressions he can make; I am amused by his reactions when I provoke him. I love Nico's expression when he's angry, his cheeks flushed and he starts pouting, I think it's beautiful and that makes me want to see it even more expressions.

Wait. Beautiful?

I had never noticed before, but yes, I think Nico is beautiful.

"Wait, Will. I'm understanding right? You don't want to go to Hawaii?" Jason asks me on the phone.

"Yes, Jason, you got it right. I would like to stay at home during the holidays instead of going to Hawaii." I say grumpy.

I was just finishing packing when Jason called me:

"Then change places with me. I'll make the sacrifice to go for you."

"Ha, ha, ha. You're so funny." I say.

"But why don't you want to go?" Jason asks me.

I finish closing my large suitcase and start preparing a carry-on bag to take inside the plane with me:

"I wanted to sort some things out around here." I speak.

I wanted to see if I could talk to Nico, but I was not going to tell that to Jason or I would not hear the end of this:

"Like what?" He asks curiously.

I pick up some basic hygiene items to put in the carry-on bag:

"Nothing that cannot be postponed. But what are you going to do on vacation since I won't be here?" I ask to change the subject.

Jason doesn't respond immediately, I look at the screen of my cell phone to see if the call didn't get disconnected, when I see that it didn't I put the phone back in my ear and only then Jason says:

"Well, I was thinking maybe it's time for me to take the risk and ask Piper out on a date." He says a little unsure.

My eyes widen with surprise:

"Wow. Really?! Hallelujah brother! All my prayers have been heard ..." I joke.

"Ha, ha, ha. You're so funny." Jason says, repeating what I said earlier.

I start to laugh:

"I'm sorry." I say when I finally stop laughing, but I still have a smile on my face "But seriously, I think it's great. But what happened to you finally make that decision?" I ask excitedly.

"Well, a guy from the last year asked Piper out, she refused, but ... It was a reality shock for me, I mean, she may have rejected this guy, but ... I just don't want to lose the opportunity just because I didn't have the courage to ask. And even if she rejects me, I think our friendship is strong enough to survive it."

"Do not think about being rejected. Even if Piper was not in love with you, which is not the case, I'm sure she would give you a chance anyway."

"Do you really think she'll accept it?"

"I don't think she will accept. I'm sure she will. Only you don't see how much she's in love with you."

"I hope you're right." He says sounding hopeful.

"Don't worry. I know what I'm talking about."

"Well, I have to go. Have a nice trip and have fun in Hawaii."

"Although I don't want to go, I think it will be good to spend some time at the beach."

"Of course, take the time to think about what I said. Goodbye."

"Goodbye."

Final Notes

Thank you for reading!

If you like follow the story and add to your favorites.


	7. Chapter 7 - Encounter

**Inicial Notes**

Hello, dear readers! Everything allright?

I hope you like this chapter.

If you find any grammar errors or have any suggestions just let me know ;)

**POV Will.**

We headed to the airport on Saturday morning, the trip to Hawaii was quiet and tiring, I couldn't sleep on the plane because the seat was really uncomfortable. I tried to relax during the trip, but my thoughts were a thousand per hour.

When the plane finally landed, my mother and I waited until everyone got off the plane, we always did this to avoid all the confusion of the passengers wanting to leave all at once.

We are the last to leave the plane, my mother seems anxious to find my father, he insisted on coming to pick us up at the airport, even though my mother told him that he didn't need it, that it wasn't necessary, that we could take a cab and blah, blah, blah, in the end my father convinced her by being all romantic and paternal saying that he couldn't wait to meet us and so he wanted to be at the airport as soon as the plane landed:

"Mom, you can go ahead and find daddy while I get our bags."

"Don't be silly I'll go with you. The bags are too heavy for you to carry alone."

"Mom, I'm pretty sure I can handle two bags that have wheels."

"I'll go with you anyway; I don't want you walking through this airport alone." She says already going towards the mat of bags.

"Mothers." I say as I roll my eyes, but I follow her anyway.

We located our bags quickly and then headed to the airport lobby, we don't take long to find my father, after all he stands out from the crowd, being tall, blond, strong, with blue eyes and a 'charming' smile on his face, or at least was what I heard some women say,

If it weren't for the wedding ring on his finger I'm sure many women would try to get close, some people did not believe he was my father, they assumed he was my big brother.

Well, they also did not believe that my mom was my mom, with honey-colored hair, green eyes and a body to envy, my mother doesn't appear the age she has.

My father was holding a sign written "My beloved family" so that we could locate him more easily, as if it were really possible not to notice him.

He soon noticed us and practically ran towards us, my mother also started to walk faster, they met in the middle of the way, then they hugged each other as if they were separated for years and my father caught her in a kiss in the middle of the airport.

I just watch a little away from the scene giving them privacy, I am exhausted and very sleepy, so much that I did not notice my father approaching and suddenly I found myself trapped in a bear hug:

"I missed you, son."

"Me too, Dad." I say breathless since his hug is too tight.

When my dad finally let go of me I take a deep breath trying to catch some air:

"How's school going?" My father asks as he picks up the bag my mother is carrying.

I recall everything that happened this last weeks, but I decide not to say anything:

"Same as always." I respond.

My father had come by car so we didn't have to wait for a taxi. My parents start talking, but I'm too tired to join them:

"You look tired, Will." My dad says.

"I didn't sleep well at night and couldn't sleep on the plane."

"When we get to the Hotel you can rest as much as you like for today."

The hotel, as expected, is wonderful, it is right next to the beach which gives it that refreshing smell of sea, it also has several pools around it, really a tropical paradise, if I wasn't so tired I would walk along the beach, but now I just want to turn my mind off and sleep.

My father hands me the key to my room, which is a little away from his, but in the same corridor, which I appreciate because I do not want to have to listen to the "activities" that the two of them will practice in the room.

It's late, almost night, I walk into the room and I leave my bag next to the bed, I change my clothes and lie in bed, my last thought before I dive in my sleep is Nico.

**POV Nico.**

We traveled to Hawaii on Sunday morning, we should have gone on Friday after the last day of class, but as it was agreed with the teachers that I would do the tests on Saturday, the tickets were changed to Monday, but my dad, not satisfied, keep nagging of the airline until they released three tickets for Sunday morning and here we are.

During the trip I couldn't stop thinking about what Hazel said. Will was attracted to me? Hard to believe, not to say impossible.

Of course I was annoyingly aware of my attraction for Will, even if I insisted on denying and resisting with all my might. It's not my fault, he's an idiot, but he's a handsome idiot.

Nothing would ever happen between us, that is, of course Hazel was wrong, but even if she was not, Will is still Will and I cannot stand him, it would take a big change from him to ... What I'm thinking? It's impossible. I close my eyes and empty my mind to sleep during the flight, before sleep I cannot avoid remembering _"I like you like this"._

We arrived on Sunday afternoon at the Hotel which is really beautiful, lots of coconut trees and pools to all sides, the beach is really close to the hotel, but I have no desire to go there, though I know that my parents will drag me to there anyway.

And I was right, before dinner, at night, my parents wanted to leave the hotel.

Before I go, I take a shower and put on a dark black almost-black denim shorts, which has several pockets and a black tank top with the design of a skull in the center, I wear my black gloves that show the fingers, I run my hands through my hair leaving him cluttered the way I like it and finally decided by contact lenses since someone destroyed my glasses.

My parents and I walked on the sidewalk, bought some things that were being sold to tourists, I bought a black leather bracelet, then we saw some stores and finally my parents wanted to walk in the sand.

They are really thrilled with this place, but I can see that their happiness comes from enjoying it together, it was kind of embarrassing to walk with them all day, but I was not embarrassed by them, but rather because I stayed playing like the third wheel for practically the whole tour.

When we get close to the beach, before we step on the sand I say:

"You can go without me, I'm going back to the hotel." I say as I take the bags with the purchases my mother made on the beach. "I'll take this for you."

My mother looks at me in surprise:

"Come with us Nico, the beach is so beautiful." My mother asks.

I can't help but smile with the expression of concern on my mother's face, my father also has a smile on his face, they deserve a time alone just the two and the beach is very romantic, that is if you like sand:

"Don't worry. I can see the beach from where I am now without needing to get close." I say turning away to go back to the hotel. "And I think you'd better be alone for a while as a couple." I speak before we start walking back to the hotel which is relatively close to where we are.

"Okay, I'll come by your room when we get back to see if you're okay." She says.

"Do as you wish." I say, without stopping.

It is almost dark, but the hotel is close so I do not mind, not to mention that the path is illuminated by the lights of the commercial establishments.

I walk back to the hotel slowly without paying much attention to my surroundings, until a blond-haired boy catches my eye, he's walking in front of me, his hair is the same as Will's, the clothes ... These clothes ... I've seen them before:

"You have got to be kidding me! This can't be happening." My voice comes out very loud, surprising even me, I cover my mouth with my hand, but it's too late.

This catches the attention of the boy who walks in front of me, he turns around and then our eyes meet, the boy's eyes widen in surprise as well as mine.

It's really Will Solace.

**POV Will.**

On Sunday afternoon after spending time with my parents I decided to walk alone on the beach, with my parents talking to me every moment it was difficult to concentrate on my own thoughts, I would have to be alone for this and then the beach was perfect for that.

I take my slippers to walk along the beach feeling the soft sand on my feet, the sound of the sea and the cool breeze make me relax.

Nico said he don't want anything from me, he really ... hates me, doesn't he?

Well, he has many reasons for it, I really have been an idiot, right?

I sigh.

How should I fix this? Or rather, do I really want to fix it?

Jason told me that it is not true that I do not like Nico. So, what ... What do I feel?

I realized that I think Nico is beautiful, but what else do I think of him?

I can say that I like the expressions he shows when I provoke him, I admire how he struggles to comply with the rules and I like how smart he is. Really, Jason is right, I wouldn't think that of someone I didn't like.

Honestly, how did it all start? ... This mess?

I sigh again.

No matter how it started, I must definitely put an end to it, Jason is right, the pranks are getting out of hand, I really should have listened to Jason before. It's my fault Nico got sick, I hope he's already healed.

When I realize that it is almost nightfall I decide to go back to the hotel, walk on the sidewalks carelessly, even though it is dark enough to have lights around to illuminate everything:

"You have got to be kidding me! This can't be happening." I hear a familiar voice say out loud.

But it can't be. I turn to the voice and face Nico Di Angelo. My eyes widen in surprise, I mean, what are the chances?

But what strikes me most is his appearance, all dressed in black, messy hair, motorcycle gloves and black leather bracelet. Nico Di Angelo is ... Sexy.

**Final Notes**

Thank you for reading!

If you like follow the story and add to your favorites.


End file.
